Couldn't Make it Stop, Couldn't Shut my Mouth
by arysa13
Summary: A species of alien plant emits a pollen that causes those who breathe it in to say whatever they're thinking, which wouldn't be so bad if Bellamy wasn't trying to conceal the crush he has on his friend and colleague, Clarke Griffin.


**Note: Just some background info here. This is based on a cartoon called Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist. I've only seen one episode entitled "Seeds of Destruction" and it went something like this...**

 **(I was going to set in it canon but canon is too depressing for a story like this tbh).**

 **(If you have seen the show, basically Raven is Dex, Clarke is Jenny, Bellamy is Zap and Octavia is Tung).**

* * *

Bellamy wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of very heavy rain thundering down on the roof of their space craft. Or maybe it's hail, it sounds far too heavy to be rain. He doesn't think much of it, and drifts back to sleep easily.

He and the rest of the team are back on earth for a few days for a bug show. Raven has her best insects trapped in glass cages, ready for the big day and Bellamy's actually pleased they aren't gallivanting around the universe trying to find a rare species of ant that can only be found on Jupiter's 51st moon, but only for one hour every 6 earth months. He loves his job, he really does, but it's nice to have a break.

* * *

Clarke wakes him up the next morning, sprinting into his room and shaking him violently.

"Bellamy!"

"What is it?" he bolts upright. "Are we late?"

"No… something weird has happened," she says, screwing up her nose adorably. "I can't explain it, you just have to come and look outside."

There aren't any windows in the sleeping quarters, so Bellamy quickly throws on a shirt and follows Clarke to the control room, which has a glass ceiling. Well, normally does. When Bellamy looks up this morning though, he can't see much of the sky at all, and he can't seem to figure out why. He looks at Clarke for an explanation when Raven storms into the room, Octavia at her heels. Octavia is carrying a large purple flower, the bigger than her own head.

"This is a disaster," Raven, their captain and head entomologist, moans.

"What is that?" Bellamy asks, nodding up at whatever is covering the roof.

"I don't know, I'm an entomologist, not a botanist," Raven snaps. "Sorry," she says a little sheepishly.

"Is this because of the rain?" Bellamy asks.

"It wasn't rain," Octavia shakes her head. "It was _seeds_." She holds up the flower.

"But we don't know what kind of seeds. They aren't from earth is all we know, apart from the fact that these vines have worked their way into every crevice they can find," Raven sighs. "It's releasing pollen into the air vents so don't breathe in case it's poisonous. Not that you ever do anything I tell you to." Bellamy gives her an offended look and Raven responds with an apologetic look of her own.

"I'm going to call Lincoln and see if he can tell us what it is and how to get rid of it," Octavia says.

"He's nothing but trouble," Bellamy scowls at the mention of Lincoln's name.

"You're just jealous he has more game than you. If you ever made a move on Clarke I'd die of shock," Octavia spits. She looks a little surprised at her own words and Bellamy can't help but feel betrayed. Octavia has always sworn to keep his feelings for Clarke a secret. When he glances at Clarke, however, he finds she isn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Instead she's climbed the rungs on the wall to the ceiling and is inspecting the glass.

"The plant is putting a lot of pressure on the glass, but I think it's strong enough to hold," she calls down. "I'm not totally confident about that though."

"Hurry up and call Lincoln before this plant kills us," Raven says to Octavia. Octavia does as she's bid and in a second Lincoln's face pops up on the big screen.

"Hey babe," Lincoln grins and Bellamy scowls.

"You look so much better without a shirt," Octavia tells him.

"Not the time," Raven interjects.

"I didn't mean to say it, it just came out," Octavia defends.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asks. Octavia explains the situation to Lincoln and Clarke drops from halfway down the ladder to the ground before sidling up to Bellamy. He smiles at her, taking in her messy blonde braid and scruffy pyjamas that she hasn't changed out of yet. He means to tell her that she should look in a mirror sometime, but it comes out as, "You look really pretty."

Clarke looks at him in surprise. Bellamy rarely bothers to take the time to compliment anyone.

"Why did you say that?" she asks warily as Bellamy turns away, trying to hide the pink that tinges his cheeks.

"I-I just meant… you have nice hair," he stammers, and he knows he's just making it worse so he steps away from her, over to Raven, before he can accidentally blurt out anything else embarrassing.

"… can be done with genetic modification. I know a woman who does that kind of thing. The pollen usually has all kinds of weird side effects," Lincoln is saying. "I've never known it to be deadly though. Have you noticed anything odd?"

"Only that Bellamy's actually wearing a shirt for once," Clarke says. "Which is a shame really," she says matter-of-factly, before turning a little red and laughing awkwardly.

"I could really go for a pizza right now," Octavia muses.

"Octavia, seriously, can you focus for once?" Raven snaps.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to say that. I was just hungry and thinking about pizza and I wanted to say something useful but instead the pizza thing came out," Octavia complains.

"What if that's the side effect?" Clarke suggests. "Saying what you're thinking instead of saying what you mean to say."

"You're probably right, as usual. It's annoying really," Raven agrees. She turns back to Lincoln. "Any idea how to get rid of these things?"

"Well if it's mutation of the plant I'm thinking of, then it can probably be killed by bees. It's a strange plant in that if a bee tries to pollinate it, it will actually die," Lincoln says. "That's for the normal sized ones."

"Well, luckily for us, I know where to find some giant space bees," Raven grins. "Come on Octavia, let's take the star hopper to Venus."

"I hate Venus, it's too hot," Octavia complains.

"And I hate how you complain about everything I ask you to do," Raven huffs. "Will you just go get the star hopper ready?" Octavia exhales dramatically but does as she's asked.

"Raven," Bellamy whispers urgently, gripping her arm. "You can't leave me here alone with Clarke. If this side effect thing is true, who knows what I could end up saying to her. I'll probably end up confessing my undying love for her or something," he groans.

"Good, then you can put us all out of our misery. Octavia and I are sick of you pining over her. It's pathetic," Raven tells him.

"Wow, no need to be so rude," Bellamy rolls his eyes, letting Raven go.

"It's the plants!" Raven grins, taking off after Octavia and leaving Bellamy alone with Clarke. Bellamy turns to her and he opens his mouth to speak, but then promptly shuts it, knowing he's going to make a fool of himself. He makes the executive decision then that he just won't speak until Raven and Octavia get back.

"I'm feeling really uncomfortable so I'm going to get dressed," Clarke says abruptly, leaving the room, and Bellamy sighs in relief.

* * *

It's very easy to avoid Clarke for a few hours, mostly since she seems to have locked herself away in her room. That suits Bellamy fine, as it means he can go wherever he likes without the fear of running into her and blurting out something stupid like how he thinks she's really smart or how much he wants to kiss her.

He realises he hasn't had breakfast so he heads to the kitchen, and only realises Clarke is already in there once the automated doors have closed behind him. He's about to turn and leave before she can notice he's even there, but the lights above him flicker and die suddenly, and he knows the power is out, meaning the doors will no longer work.

"The plants," Clarke says. "They must have got to the power supply."

"The backup generator will come on in a second. If the plants didn't get that too," Bellamy assures her. They wait about a minute before they realise the plants must have indeed reached the backup generator.

"Crap," says Bellamy, because that's all he can think right at that moment. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness and he can see Clarke's outline standing against the bench.

"We have to get out," Clarke says brushing past him to the door. She tries to pry it open to no avail. Bellamy chuckles to himself.

"Of course you think this is funny. You think everything I do is a joke," Clarke huffs, turning back to him. He can't really see her very well, but he can _feel_ her, though she's not touching him in any way. All he wants to do is close the small distance between them and kiss her.

Bellamy wants to defend himself, he really does, but he knows if he opens his mouth, he'll say what he's thinking, and what he's thinking is really not appropriate for him to say. Clarke doesn't say anything further either, and he wishes he could make her talk, just so he'd know what she's actually thinking for once.

His phone rings then, and it's Raven. He answers without saying anything, still not trusting himself to talk.

"Bellamy?" Raven says. _Raven, Raven, Raven,_ Bellamy chants in his head, until he's sure that's the only thing that will come out of his mouth.

"Raven," he croaks.

"We found the bees. We should be back in a few hours," Raven tells him. Bellamy does some more chanting in his head before he speaks again.

"The power's out," he says. Short sentences seem to be best.

"Okay. I'll have a look when we get back. Is everything else okay?" Raven asks. _No,_ Bellamy thinks. _I'm about two seconds away from either confessing everything to Clarke or just outright kissing her._ Instead he just hangs up the phone. Clarke hasn't moved from where she's standing, too close for comfort. Bellamy wants to move away but he can't. He has to say something to her. Maybe he should just tell her he likes her. Do it before the plant can make him do it. He can't bring himself to though, so he just stays quiet.

"What did Raven say?" Clarke asks. He tries to think of something he can say, but all he can think of is how nice Clarke smells. "Bellamy?" Clarke prompts, pushing him to say something. He has to speak, and he wants to say, _They'll be back soon._

"God, I want you," is what comes out of his mouth instead.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Clarke says breathlessly, and she reaches for him, kissing him, and not gently. It only takes Bellamy half a second to wrap his arms around her and open his mouth to her, kissing her back.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he groans into her mouth.

"Me too," Clarke replies. Bellamy pulls back for a moment and looks at her.

"I love you," he tells her. It's probably the wrong thing to say, but he _wants_ to say it. "I just wanted to tell you that. I wanted to tell you something that the plant did make me say by accident."

"I love you too," Clarke smiles. Bellamy grins and dips his lips back to hers and they stop talking again after that.

* * *

The power comes back on eventually and Bellamy figures Raven and Octavia must be back.

"I would have been happy if they'd never returned," he says to Clarke, who's wrapped naked in his arms.

"We don't have to tell them," Clarke says.

"The pollen is still in the air. The first thing out of my mouth is going to be 'Clarke and I had sex' because that's literally all I can think about," Bellamy grins. "And I really want to do it again, but we should probably get dressed." Clarke nods her assent and the two of them manage to clothe themselves before Raven and Octavia come into the kitchen.

"We saved the day," Raven announces.

"Clarke and I had sex," Bellamy blurts out before looking at Clarke apologetically. She doesn't seem phased, however. Octavia just rolls her eyes and hands twenty bucks to a smug looking Raven.


End file.
